August 9, 2010
Phyllis is finishing her packing when Nick comes in. Summer runs downstairs to see him. She tells him that she wishes he could come with them. When she heads back upstairs, Nick thanks Phyllis, and apologizes for anything he said the night before. She says they were explosive getting together, and the same now that they're splitting up. They discuss getting lawyers. Nick never thought it would end like this. Phyllis didn't imagine it ending at all. Nick leaves. Phyllis tells Summer to get in the car, and then finds the broken monkey figurine that she threw at Nick. Adam and Skye are with Vance in their room discussing the hearing. Adam flashes back to kissing Sharon. Vance promises to make mincemeat of the Newmans and Abbotts even though they'll come after him with guns blazing. Vance holds up the newspaper - Adam and Sharon are on the front. Vance tells him he helped his cause. Adam insists he wasn't using her. Vance asks if there is anything he needs to know. Adam thinks back to telling Sharon everything the night of the ball. He tells Vance he confessed to Sharon, and Skye freaks out about his feelings for her. Adam tells her to stop. Vance gets to looking through Sharon's file and learns about her shoplifting and trip to the sanitarium. Vance and Skye grin in anticipation, but Adam refuses to let Vance do anything to Sharon. Vance leaves, and Skye is angry at Adam about Sharon. He tells her she's just jealous, and it's a game she can't win. In her room, Sharon thinks back to kissing Adam. Nick shows up at the door with the newspaper. He tells her it isn't what the judge needs to see before the hearing. Sharon protests he has no idea what it's been like. She tells him that she doesn't want to testify. Nick says to think of all the people Adam's hurt. Sharon says he let her get away with shooting him. Nick feels she should do this for Faith. Sharon admits she wants to be a good role model, but something is stopping her. Nick thinks it's her feelings for Adam. He goes on to say that her feelings for Adam have always been about him. Sharon admits that she wanted Nick when she couldn't have him, but says she's not coming running back just because he and Phyllis have split up. Nick says he's thought about them getting back together. Paul is with Christine and tells her he heard from Patty, and he contacted the authorities. Christine knows that he feels lousy. They discuss how their trip down memory lane got a little too real. Christine tells him that she's going back to DC, and he has his life with Nina. Ronan and Heather come in with Syd. They talk about Chance being in danger. Heather comments on how hard this is on Nina. Paul wonders why she didn't call him yet. Heather thinks there may be a way to get Chance out of jail. She and Ronan leave. Paul calls Nina, but she cuts him off when he asks her how she's doing. At the Club, Owen tells a reporter he will make Adam Newman pay for his crimes. Heather and Ronan come in and ask him to drop the charges against Chance. He refuses, saing he will never get re-elected if he does . Chance is put into the day room with a few other inmates. They let him know that they're aware he's a cop. Chance says without the badge, he's just a regular guy trying to get what he needs. He says, "I'm hurtin' here, can you guys hook me up?" They say that don't trust him. He tries to bond with one of the guys who was in Iraq, saying he uses drugs to wipe the memory clean. The guy says he'll see what he can do. Ronan, Syd, and Heather come in and say they've asked the warden to put him in isolation. Chance refuses. Ronan and Chance argue. Heather asks what she's supposed to tell Nina. Chance says to tell her that he's good. Ronan and Heather leave. Syd looks back into the day room and sees Chance get some drugs. He tells someone on the phone that Chance is on the inside whether they like it or not. Christine and Paul show up on Nina's doorstep. Christine says she understands what Chance is trying to do, but doesn't approve of his methods. Nina sniffs that Christine has no room to talk. She then tells them that she saw them kissing. Paul says they never intended to hurt her. She says that they're so "thoughtful". They try to explain how it happened, saying the kiss was a goodbye. Paul says an impulsive kiss doesn't change what he feels for her. Christine tells Nina not to let it ruin what they have. Nina just wants to concentrate on getting Chance out of jail. Adam goes to Sharon's room. She tells him that Nick is in the other room with Faith. They go out into the hallway. She says she knows what he's doing, and that he doesn't want her to testify against him. He says he came to tell her that he's alright with her telling the truth on the stand, adding that she has his word no one is going to come after her for it. Skye finds Vance in the Club dining room. She tells him to go after Sharon with all he's got. Heather and Ronan tell Christine and Paul what happened with Chance. Christine says Nina's gone over to the jail. Nina walks into the day room to visit him. She begs him to let her post his bail. He refuses and tells her he has to do this. Watching, Syd talks to the inmate who gave Chance drugs, and says that when Chance turns up dead with drugs on him, he'll look like just another dirty cop. Phyllis and Summer are on vacation. Phyllis tucks Summer in, and tells her everything they're going to do on vacation.When Summer falls asleep Phyllis reads an article online about putting heartbreak behind you. She takes the advice to put down her feelings in words. She types about how she hates Sharon, Nick, and Victor. She erases it and types "A Woman Scorned". Next: Sharon tells Nick she needs protection from Adam and him. Vance warns Adam that Sharon's testimony will put him in prison!. Category:Daily Digest